


I See Fire

by superfreak34



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'look the cute little kitty in a lamp', ?? - Freeform, ???? - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, and everything's chill, and it hops into a lamp, and some mutant/ supernatural powers, and theyre all like under 12, and theyre doing that bandanna curl, and theyre like, but then the cat screams like a full grown man, but then the little brat was like punching the lamp, but then you see a cat in the back ground, maybe its maybellin, maybe possibly gained from a freak accident, maybe they were born w/ it, oh ya, she was likr'nnOOOOOOOOOO', some character death obviously, some shade get thrown by that brat in control tho, tHAT BITCH WAS GETTING ELECTROCUTED, were thos girls are doing a hair video, why didnt they just unplug the lamp tho, you guys seen that video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfreak34/pseuds/superfreak34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically theirs this "freak" explosion that causes part of this town to get locked in a (maybe) supernatural dome. These four friends where closest to the the "bomb" gain some mutation but they vary based on how mush supernatural blood they have. Other people got these powers to but to different degrees. What they dont know is that it was all a set up. These friend are in the center of some family rivalry they never even new about. Who is bad? who is good? Who will betray their friends? Find out on the next episode of Total. Drama. Island.!!???? lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Renee is pronounced reh-nay  
> Halley is pronounced hay-lee  
> I'll try and keep you updated regularly on the story of anyone likes it. But pls give me that constructive criticism in the comments. Help me grow as a writer and give me critiques. Also, if you like what in doing tell me and if you have any ideas for the story comment them pls!!

Chapter 1

In The Beginning...

~Halley's P.O.V~

In the beginning there was darkness. That's obvious enough considering it's 5:37 in the morning, but that not important. What's important right now is this dragon breath I got. What's important is that fact that i fell asleep last night texting Alex. The Alexander Moore who I've had a crush on since the 4th grade, not that i would admit that. I've got a reputation to keep up and i can't let feelings get in the way. If my social life gets wack that so will my school life and I am NOT about to risk my chance of a scholarship cause I've got feelings. I know I'm still a sophomore but I you don't have good grades what do i have? Happiness? Who need that when you got future valedictorians push down the list to be on top. Lmao I need to chill. Alex is obviously going to be valedictorian. I can settle for second best if its him. (me: thats vv toxic lamooo) 

I rush to get my shoes on as I head to the door. My living room was a slight mess with couch pillows thrown everywhere . By the front door there was a shattered picture laying face down on the hard wood. When I pick it up I'm careful not not to hurt myself. It's the one last me and my mom together. We were at South Padre for summer vacation. that was 2 years ago. Its crazy how fast your world can crumble. She "passed away" last year of leukemia. I only say that because its what everyone else says. Its what the doctors told me when I went to the hospital early that morning when they called telling me to come right away. " She passed away in her sleep." " at least shes wasn't in pain." Pain? How could she be in pain? How could she feel anything with all drug she was on? The last time I saw her she couldn't even talk, she could barely keep her eyes open let alone try and even focus on me for more that three seconds at a time. She tried, though. I know she did, I know she fought the bast she could for as lang as she could. She was fighting a loosing battle but she still fought. I can't say the same for my dad.

After mom died he was never the same. he sucked ass before but he had his good moments. Now anytime I talk to him It like talking to a brick walk or its a fight.


End file.
